Fatal Asphyxiation
by Demon Vampyre Goddess
Summary: Complete Alone in the safe house, Wufei doesn't know how great his peril is when his fellow comrade returns a changed person...A seductive sexual predator intent only on breaking him to pieces. (AU, dark, 2x5)
1. Prologue

*sigh* I know, I know, DVG already has two other stories in  
progress... But I just couldn't help myself!! I was in a dark  
mood and started writing this, so I'm getting it all out of my  
system now, then I'll be free to finish 'Sweet Revenge' and  
'Imaginary' without being distracted. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gundam Wing, they  
belong to the rich Japanese guys who do own them! ^_^ I'm just a  
mere fan exercising her morbid writing abilities. I also don't  
own 'Change' by Deftones, 'Sex Type Thing' by Stone Temple  
Pilots, 'Inside You' by Stabbing Westward, or 'Price to Play' by  
StainD.  
  
Warning: AU-ish, *major* angst, psychological trauma, bishie  
torture, future NCS, lemon/lime, yaoi, S&M  
inclinations...*sweatdrop* did I mention that this was a dark  
fic? (Bet you figured it out by the song choices in the  
disclaimer...)  
  
Pairing: 2x5  
  
Fatal Asphyxiation  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
______________  
  
***  
  
Wufei sat curled up in a tiny ball in the faded armchair alone,  
engulfed in the darkness of the silent safe house, his mind and  
body broken beyond repair as he shuddered in his painful  
thoughts.  
  
He was free, for now, from the Hell that lay sleeping in the  
bedroom down the cold hallway, the Hell that had been the one to  
break him so far past repair, the Hell he knew he could never  
escape...  
  
And didn't want to.  
  
As far gone as he was, how broken he was, how much agony he was  
living in, no matter how much he despised it, he also craved  
more.  
  
Like a drug, it was intoxicating once the pain was past  
recognition.  
  
It was addicting.  
  
He could sit here all he wanted to, repeating in his tormented  
mind that he should run while he now had the chance as the hell  
slept, but it was like the thoughts that a drug addict would  
think.  
  
'One last fix, that's it, I can't take any more of the  
torture...'  
  
The one last fix would become another, and another, again and  
again, the vow made while suffering the harsh withdrawal to  
leave it all behind forgotten as he got lost in the exhilarating  
high.  
  
But this was no drug.  
  
No, it was a living human being he would have never considered  
to wield such power with just one subtle glance, a brush of  
feather light fingertips over his bare skin, a whispered breath  
full of lust playing into his ear promising infinite pleasure at  
the expense of great pain.  
  
Chang Wufei remembered when it began, when the Hell came through  
the front door.  
  
He had been the proud, justice-pursuing Gundam pilot then; not  
the bruised, battered shell of a teenager that sat curled up in  
the darkness, crying like a scolded child...  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter 1: 'Change'

*ahem* All previous warnings and disclaimers are in effect in  
this chapter! ^_^  
  
Like I said, you have been warned...  
  
Chapter 1: 'Change'  
  
***  
  
//I've watched you change//  
  
//Into a fly//  
  
//I look away//  
  
//You were on fire//  
  
Heero had been off doing his own thing when Quatre and Trowa  
accepted a mission from the scientists that required them both,  
leaving Wufei on his own in the safe house.  
  
The fifth member of their team had been gone for over two  
months. Duo had left on an undercover operation, not divulging  
into great detail about it before he left, so they had no idea  
when, or if, he would return. He had only said that he wouldn't  
be able to contact them for a while.  
  
That should have been the warning sign.  
  
Duo was notorious for his big mouth and normally always  
chattered on about what he was going to do, but in those few  
days before he had departed, he had been noticeably subdued and  
removed from the others. He spent much of his time locked away  
in his room, saying he had to do research for his new  
assignment, and they hadn't even realized he was gone until  
Quatre had gone into his room and found it cleaned out and  
empty.  
  
//I watched a change//  
  
//In you//  
  
//It's like you never//  
  
//Had wings//  
  
//Now you feel//  
  
//So alive//  
  
Then came the day Hell walked through the front door.  
  
Alone in the house, Wufei had no idea what nightmare he was  
going to enter when he heard the door and entered the living  
room to investigate. If he would have known then, he would have  
stayed in his bedroom and barricaded himself in.  
  
"Maxwell, why didn't you send us a message on when you would be  
back?"  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to be able to."  
  
Duo stood in the center of the room with a black duffel bag at  
his feet, dressed in tight leather pants and a violet mesh  
shirt, his long chestnut hair out of its customary braid and  
flowing in waves down to his thighs. There was no stupid grin on  
his cool, calculating façade as his dark gaze flickered over  
Wufei, and when he spoke, his words seemed to cut through the  
air like ice, filling the Asian with unease. His whole demeanor  
commanded attention to him even though he wasn't moving.  
  
Wufei snorted irritably to cover his discomfiture. "I -know-  
that, but you could have sent -something- before just showing up  
here like this. I could have thought you an OZ soldier and tried  
to kill you."  
  
"No. I don't think so," Duo replied smoothly, picking his bag  
up.  
  
He spoke as if his words were the word of God. Inarguable.  
  
There was no clumsiness in his fluid step as he approached him,  
and for a fleeting second Wufei felt like a trapped animal  
cornered by a prowling panther as the long-haired teen brushed  
past, his wave of dominance swallowing him. He even gave an  
involuntary step backwards so that he was against the wall,  
earning a silver laugh from the stranger as he went into his  
room.  
  
Yes, he was a stranger; there was no trace of the cheerful,  
talkative Duo Maxwell to be sensed from the teen standing in  
front of him.  
  
"So where the hell have you been all this time, Maxwell?" Wufei  
continued, trying to act as if he wasn't bothered by the  
distinctive change in his fellow Gundam pilot.  
  
//I've watched you change//  
  
//I took you home//  
  
//Set you on the glass//  
  
//I pulled off your wings//  
  
//Then I laughed//  
  
"Now, -Chang-, you know we never discuss mission information  
unless we are teaming up or it's an important situation." There  
was a taunting lilt to Duo's reply, but it wasn't the jester  
tone he always used, it was mocking him as if he was stupid and  
needed the rules spelt out to him to the last letter. Under  
different circumstances, that would have incensed Wufei even  
further, though now he felt as if an ice block had been dropped  
into his stomach in his growing unease.  
  
"Here's a better question then," Wufei said abruptly as Duo  
reemerged from his room with the same detached air about him.  
"What the hell happened to -you-? Is this another big joke of  
yours, or have you been seriously messed up in the head while  
you were gone?" Panic started to seep into his voice as a  
predatory light gleamed in his amethyst eyes and he had the  
feeling of being a hungry panther's next meal again. "Honestly,  
this is going overboard, even for you. If you're attempting to  
bother me to make up for lost time, then you're doing a good job  
of it, so laugh and get it over with."  
  
//I watched a change//  
  
//In you//  
  
//It's like you never//  
  
//Had wings//  
  
//Now you feel//  
  
//So alive//  
  
"The Great Chang Wufei, scared?" A sinister smirk slid into  
place.  
  
"I said nothing about being afraid," Wufei retorted, flustered.  
"'Bothered' has nothing to do with fear. I'm tired of your  
stupid games, that's all."  
  
The smirk spread. "My games? But I've hardly begun with my  
games," Duo purred, the sound ominous as it rumbled, the  
comment's significance slowly sinking in. "No, when I'm through  
playing with you, you'll wish you had said you were afraid..."  
His silver laugh rippled, making the ice in Wufei's stomach to  
grow colder.  
  
"What do you-" He was cut off as Duo suddenly flew over, pinning  
his arms above his head against the wall with a slam as he  
crushed his mouth to his aggressively, his tongue pushing past  
the shocked lips and exploring the region within. His free hand  
slid up Wufei's throat and embedded its roving fingers into his  
raven hair, ripping it out of its tight ponytail with a rough  
jerk as he gripped the back of his head and compressed him  
harder into the wall.  
  
//I watched you change//  
  
//It's like you never//  
  
//Had wings//  
  
//I look at the cross//  
  
//Then I look away//  
  
//Give you the lungs to//  
  
//Blow me away//  
  
Wufei was utterly thunderstruck by the unexpected sensuous  
onslaught; all his strength melting away to nothing at the power  
that radiated from the person on him, unable to fight back. He  
wanted- no, needed- to shove him off, to get as far as possible  
from this absolute stranger that bore resemblance to Duo  
Maxwell...  
  
But the more he resisted, the more he melted away beneath him...  
  
Hook, line, and sinker.  
  
One more victim to add to the list.  
  
Duo pulled out of the deathlock slowly, not looking at all like  
he had just ravished one his wartime comrades as he calmly  
smiled and stepped back, watching with morbid satisfaction as  
Wufei sank weakly to the floor in an undignified heap when his  
iron grip released him.  
  
"Now the mind games begin, my little Dragon."  
  
//I've watched you change//  
  
//Now you feel alive//  
  
//You feel alive//  
  
//I've watched you change//  
  
//It's like you never//  
  
//Had wings//  
  
//I've watched you change...//  
  
***  
  
Not too bad, eh? ^_^;;;  
  
-Yet- anyways...  
  
Click! Review! Flame! Whichever suits your fancy! 


	3. Chapter 2: 'Haunted'

^_^;; Gomen ne for the slight delay, I spent the past few days  
with relatives for the fourth of July holidays so I had no  
access to a computer or a way to work on my stories. Also, I've  
got a ton of summer work to do for my classes before they start  
back up in August, I have to read three books and write journals  
on them for English, then I have to write two separate fifty  
entry journals, research artists, visit local art galleries, and  
make six different sculptures for my Art and Design class, and  
on top of that...I'm getting my driver's permit. So between all  
my school work and driving practice, chapters for 'Fatal',  
'Revenge', and 'Imaginary' might take a bit longer in posting,  
but I will try my hardest to get them out at normal pace. *sigh*  
  
Also, slight change in chapter song. This chapter was supposed  
to be Stone Temple Pilots' 'Sex Type Thing', but I changed my  
mind, so the song's now Evanescence's 'Haunted'. So while I'm on  
a roll, I edit my Disclaimer to not owning any of Evanescence's  
work instead of STP's, I only own their EP 'Origin' and new CD  
'Fallen'.  
  
Now I know a couple reviewers cried 'Foul' on Duo's behavior,  
and I promised I would explain, so I have in this chapter. Duo  
gives Wufei a brief overview of his 'change' during his mission.  
^_^ Hopefully, it will suffice for those who demanded  
explanations. I think it did, but that's just me, and I'm only  
the measly little author, so I don't think my opinion counts for  
much.  
  
And speaking of reviewers...Reviews!  
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight: Well here's more to read. ^_~  
  
Molochai: 2x5 is my main pairing too! ^_^ I luff the Wu-bear and  
Duo-chan together...*purr* I don't know about this being  
-perfect- though. *blush* I just try my hardest when I write to  
please myself and my readers, and -I- have high standards, so if  
I pass my own, then I'll know it's perfect, but this is hardly  
perfect. ^_^;; Glad you think so though!  
  
Yolei Chang: Yes, a lot of the dark Duo fics subject Heero to  
the torture, so I thought I would do something different than  
the norm, and being as 2x5 is my favorite pairing, why not put  
Wufei through some more torture? *grin* Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Me!: Here ya go, I updated as quick as I could! ^_^  
  
Shella: ^_^ Yes, Duo is a little evil Shinigami. *purr* Feel  
free to express your expletives as much as you want, because I  
assure you, many, many more sadistic moments are following. ^_^  
And if it blows you into speechlessness, then all the better!  
Then I know I've done a good job! ^_^ Within the last couple of  
chapters, I will be sinking, very, very low...even I didn't know  
I could go so low. *shock* Considering the end of this  
chapter...o.o I'm afraid to start writing the next. Hook, line,  
and sinker...^_^;;  
  
Smiley-person: Yep! Another story! ^_^ I couldn't help myself!  
I've updated 'Sweet Revenge', now I'm updating this little  
morbid piece of writing, and I'm almost finished with the next  
chapter to 'Imaginary' (I should be getting this out within the  
next day or so), so all my fics are getting a boost. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Lolita: Yes, poor, poor Wufei...*purr* ^_^  
  
Let the evil insanity begin! ^____^  
  
***  
  
//Long lost words whisper slowly//  
  
//To me//  
  
//Still can't find what keeps me here//  
  
//When all this time I've been//  
  
//So hollow inside//  
  
//I know you're still there//  
  
'Now the mind games begin, my little Dragon...'  
  
Wufei had retreated back into his bedroom, Duo's blood chilling  
words echoing hauntingly in his ears. He was not surprised to  
see his own pale, horrified face looking at him from a curtain  
of tangled raven hair in the full-length mirror behind the door.  
  
He could not believe that person who had just -mauled- him in  
the hallway was Duo, he didn't want to believe it. He was the  
cheerful, albeit slightly annoying at times, prankster  
Shinigami, not that indifferent, corrupt -thing- who had come  
through the door and acted like he owned him.  
  
He laid down flat on his back on the bed, first willing himself  
into a calm mediation to soothe his frazzled nerves before  
easing into relaxing sleep as he shut himself out from the  
world.  
  
When he walked out the bedroom door again, it would be normal.  
It had all been a nightmare.  
  
'Yes, just a nightmare...'  
  
But he had no idea that the nightmare was only beginning.  
  
He would regret the grievous mistake of falling asleep.  
  
Wufei awoke to the feeling of cold metal cutting into his  
wrists, his arms prickling as numbness set in from being held  
behind his head. He made to pull them forward and found himself  
attached to the bedposts with handcuffs. His ankles were tied  
down with ropes.  
  
When had this happened? Surely his wary instincts would have  
instantly roused him when he had come into the room and touched  
him, but they hadn't...  
  
Then came the laughter that made his insides turn instantly to  
ice.  
  
//Watching me//  
  
//Wanting me//  
  
//I can feel you pull me down//  
  
//Fearing you//  
  
//Loving you//  
  
//I can't let you pull me down//  
  
"You're struggling in vain."  
  
He didn't dare bring his fearful onyx gaze to the still figure  
at the end of the bed. "Duo- Duo, please...what are you doing?"  
Wufei asked, almost pleading, silently praying to the gods to  
save him.  
  
Duo cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, his cool violet  
eyes boring into the Chinese teen appraisingly as if deciding on  
how he should answer. "We were going to play my game, my little  
Dragon, remember?" he smiled.  
  
His mouth went dry. He didn't want to know what kind of game  
required chaining a person to a bed while the other had free  
reign. "Why...?"  
  
"Why?" Duo echoed mockingly, raising an eyebrow eloquently. "Why  
indeed...I suppose I could give some sort of an explanation  
before we start, it's only fair." He smiled again and seemed to  
flow over the end of the bed, laying on top of Wufei with his  
chin resting lightly on his laced fingers, his elbows pinned  
down onto either side of his shaking torso.  
  
"Listen closely, my Dragon, because I won't repeat myself. You  
see; OZ soldiers bore me. They don't last long under pressure,  
especially -my- version of pressure. The mission needed me to go  
undercover as a fellow sado-masochist so I could approach  
General Fruehauf without raising suspicions. You remember her,  
she -used- to be in command of the Soviet branch of OZ's nuclear  
weapon plants...before I eliminated her. She had a secret fetish  
of bondage and inflicting pain and was in constant search for  
someone who could equal her. Then I just happened to come along  
one day..."  
  
Wufei thought his heart would burst in his chest from pounding  
so hard against his ribcage and his erratic breathing was far  
from being able to allay willingly, his dread increasing rapidly  
as the stranger laying on him paused in his story with a look of  
macabre satisfaction.  
  
Composing himself was the last worry on his mind at the moment.  
  
"I guess you could say the dark part of me I never knew I had  
woke up when I played with Millicent," Duo continued wistfully,  
as if reliving a good childhood memory instead of the awakening  
of his new, sick entertainment. "With every toy we broke, the  
more I realized how much I also enjoyed causing agony for  
pleasure...but like I said earlier, those OZ soldiers bore me,  
they didn't last long enough to sate my amusement. However," he  
smiled with wicked indulgence, making Wufei's dread spike up  
painfully. "However, here housed four perfect toys for me to  
play with. Who could endure longer than a Gundam pilot? That's  
what they were trained for, isn't it? Being one myself, I know  
there are few who can better us. Unfortunately for -you-, you're  
here all alone without anyone to help. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa  
are away and by the time they return, it'll be too late..."  
  
//Hunting you//  
  
//I can smell you//  
  
//Alive//  
  
//Your heart pounding//  
  
//In my head//  
  
The palpable fear emanating from the Asian beneath him  
exhilarated him to no end, the aching hunger for suffering and  
the unparalleled intoxication that followed gnawing away inside  
was driving him mad, despite the indifferent visage he kept on  
the outside. Every wild heartbeat, every shuddering breath,  
those struggling obsidian orbs...He want to touch his raven  
hair, tear away his clothes, ravish him beyond control or  
feeling...  
  
But he could wait. He could wait until his Dragon realized how  
futile his fighting is.  
  
Wufei could see the feral light glittering in Duo's amethyst  
gaze, no matter how calm he may have looked, the impression of  
being his next meal was more pronounced that ever.  
  
Even though it was the biggest mistake he could ever make, he  
knew there was only one way to escape...  
  
To give in.  
  
The second he thought that, the panther pounced and tore his  
prey to pieces.  
  
//Watching me//  
  
//Wanting me//  
  
//I can feel you pull me down//  
  
//Saving me//  
  
//Raping me//  
  
//I can feel you pull me down...//  
  
***  
  
*sweatdrop* I believe those last lines of lyrics allude  
perfectly to what will follow in the next chapter: 'Inside You'  
(Stabbing Westward), if you hadn't already caught on to what Duo  
plans on doing to Wufei. I did put NCS in the warning didn't I?  
*checks* Yep, I sure did...  
  
(Indeed, let's see just how low I can go, my Shella-chan.  
*wink*)  
  
Click! Review! Flame! Go right on ahead...just remember, flames  
do nothing but entertain the author, so they're rather  
pointless... 


	4. Chapter 3: 'Inside You'

*holds up sign: 'NCS (Non Consensual Sex)!'*  
  
*ahem* Now I -know- I put it in the warning, so don't say I  
didn't warn you. I just put that little notice above for those  
who tend to skip straight to the chapter and don't bother to  
read the important stuff and get all offended because they dove  
into the story unprepared. But warnings aside...*grin* I am  
proud to say this is my first, officially all-out lemon. ^___^ I  
combed through this chapter several times to try to make sure  
everything was right, though I do make mistakes, so if anyone  
sees any, be sure to tell me! Since this is my first all-out  
lemon, there is always room for improvement, because I would  
hardly call this perfect. *sweatdrop* Anywho...  
  
REVIEWS! ^__^  
  
KitsuneDewAddict: Yes, this is definitely a dark fic. O.o;; I  
dunno if you'll be cheering Duo on by the end of this chapter  
though...  
  
Yamie Yukyuu: Duo can only get scarier. ^_^;; I'm glad you think  
this good though! I tried to update as fast as I could, but I've  
been so busy, it's taken me forever just to get one chapter  
written. *sweatdrop* I'll try and get chapter 4 out faster! ^_^  
  
Molochai: *grins* Well, this chapter is brimming with dark  
imagery and twisted metaphorical phrases, so I do believe you'll  
enjoy it quite well. ^_^ I've barely chipped away at my summer  
workload, and I only have little less than three weeks until  
school start. O.o;; I've got to read three books and write  
journals on them, and I still have to finish my art  
portfolios...eh, I really don't like high school...*sigh* But  
anywho, read and enjoy! ^_~  
  
Smiley-person: Interesting and twisted are my specialties. ^__^  
Hope ya like this chapter as well as the others!  
  
Once again, you have been warned. *nod* So on with the story,  
ne? ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: 'Inside You'  
  
***  
  
//I feel your lips//  
  
//I taste your skin//  
  
//I need to know//  
  
//I need to feel you from within//  
  
Duo's skilled hands slid down underneath the top of Wufei pants,  
slowly pulling his blue tank top out and pushing it above his  
head around his handcuffed wrists, letting his arousing touch  
brush teasingly over the exposed caramel skin.  
  
Wufei had expected him to give right in to the predatory senses  
glittering visibly in those violet depths, to jump right to what  
he wanted to satisfy the urge, but he was taking the path of  
leisurely administered torture. Duo seemed to know every precise  
place to caress, to taunt with his mouth and tongue, even to let  
his breath flutter onto with lust filled whispers...  
  
And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Wufei's steely  
resolve was dissolving, pleading to be able to cave in to the  
burning desire that the seductive teen invoked.  
  
Duo's feather light kisses hovered gradually upward until their  
lips met, crushing, his overwhelming lavender vanilla scent  
almost suffocating as his hair fell down in chestnut curtains  
around their faces.  
  
If he could forget that he was tied down to the bed against his  
will, the suffering promised to be inflicted on him in his  
dangerous position...  
  
//As your blood burns through my skin//  
  
//I feel complete//  
  
//I breathe you in//  
  
//It's where you end and I begin//  
  
Duo inwardly smiled as he felt Wufei's struggling begin to  
falter beneath him. If he kept on like this, the great Dragon  
warrior would eventually fall utterly submissive to his sensual  
advances, but that was no fun to him. He wanted him to scream,  
to bleed, to feel the ultimate pain and experience the unmatched  
high that followed. Then he would be content to let him fall  
into submission, after he was through, there would be nothing  
else to do but that.  
  
Without skipping a beat, Duo's roaming hands went to himself and  
he slipped out of his already unbuttoned leather pants, keeping  
Wufei distracted by moving his mouth back down his throat and to  
his tense golden chest, biting a hardening nipple. The Asian's  
would be easier; all he had to do was remove the cobalt sash  
that held them around his slim waist.  
  
A dagger flashed in the dim light and Wufei inhaled sharply,  
going stiff as the sudden rush of cold air cascaded over his  
uncomfortably warm lower extremities and sent his senses  
crashing back to reality.  
  
In that moment of agonizing awareness, Duo attacked ruthlessly;  
thrusting his cock deep inside Wufei's puckered virgin entrance  
without warning.  
  
The dead silence was pierced with his pain-racked scream.  
  
//If only I could stay here...forever//  
  
//So much to tell you//  
  
//So much to confide//  
  
//Now that I'm inside you//  
  
//We are flesh//  
  
//We are one//  
  
Duo's sinfully luscious, smooth laughter flowed through the air  
as he began to rock, slowly in and out, his deft caresses over  
taut caramel skin battering the remnants of his Dragon's self-  
control into oblivion.  
  
It hurt so badly, never could Wufei have guessed the  
immeasurable amount of pure agony promised upon him. His tear-  
blurred vision was filled with blinding, multicolored stars with  
every deep penetration; all of his muscles jerking in struggle  
as the handcuffs cut into his wrists and the ropes rubbed his  
ankles raw. Liquid fire ran through his veins making everything  
sear him when it touched. And yet underneath the torment and  
compliance, there was a perverse thrill in the delirium-inducing  
sensations that was beginning to numb his mind to all the pain.  
  
//As your blood burns through my skin//  
  
//I feel release//  
  
//I breathe you in//  
  
//It's where you end and I begin//  
  
Everything around him was lost in a rainbow swirl of ecstasy and  
Duo knew that Wufei was feeling exactly the same, at the point  
of letting the blissful paralysis take over, as he drew out of  
him, eliciting a barely stifled groan from the Chinese teen. His  
hand closed around the almost forgotten dagger as Duo brushed  
his lips against Wufei's, teasingly drawing the sharp blade  
along the side of his face and smiling ominously as his hazy  
obsidian eyes dilated.  
  
He had made him scream, he had made him experience the pain and  
the high, now it was time to bleed. The tangible heat radiating  
off of his Dragon and himself seemed to intensify as he pierced  
the tight flesh on his sweat-dampened chest and his crimson  
blood issued forth right into his inviting mouth, his tongue  
running slowly over the shallow cut.  
  
Another moan bubbled up into Wufei's throat as Duo kissed him  
again. His mind hardly registered the metallic taste of his own  
blood that followed, all he knew was that Duo's skin was  
scorching his and if he didn't get release soon, he was going to  
explode in his torture.  
  
//If I could only stay here...forever//  
  
//So much to tell you//  
  
//So much to give you//  
  
//So much to confide//  
  
//Now that I'm inside you//  
  
***  
  
*nervous look* Now that wasn't too bad, was it? ^_^;  
  
Click! Review! Flame! Just remember flames -will- be laughed at  
as the authoress toasts her marshmallows and makes s'mores... 


	5. Chapter 4: 'Pressure'

DVG IS BACK! *happy dance*  
  
Yeppers, I'm back and ready for action! Or, er...story writing!  
^_^;; I am immensely apologetic at the -long- delays for all my  
fics, I finished my summer work and school started last Thursday  
and it's been hell trying to get organized and into 'school  
mode', so please forgive the lack of chapters during the past  
couple of chaotic weeks. For now, I only have this chapter and  
the epilogue to this story finished completely (well obviously,  
since I'm posting it...), and I have a major portion to Chapter  
11 of 'Imaginary' written also, so I'll try to get that posted  
tomorrow. 'Sweet Revenge' will be posted within the next couple  
of days too, so all my lovely reviewers will be getting a triple  
dose of my angsty-ness! ^_^ Fun, ne?  
  
Anyways...I also must say...well actually heavily caution you  
guys...because this last chapter is -brutal-. And when I say  
brutal, I mean that that last chapter, the lovely NCS-filled  
one, is nothing but sappy romance compared to this. I suppose  
it's because I've had too much insanity and little to no sleep,  
but I changed the song from 'Price to Play' to 'Pressure' to fit  
the mood. It's still StainD, just a different song.  
  
Now for my long neglected reviewers...  
  
Smiley-person: ^__^ Thank you, I try my hardest to make it  
creepy.  
  
KitsuneDewAddict: Heh, well, I don't know how much longer you'll  
be cheering on Duo after this chapter...^_^;;  
  
Sakumo: *blush* Aww, thankies! Yes, that was my first lemon, but  
of course, I've also been doing my research. ^__^ I read a whole  
ton of lemon-y fics to see how to do it right, and worked from  
that. So I suppose I did a decent job then, eh? Thanks for the  
tip though, I'll try to make sure the wording and description  
aren't too overdone. ^_^; I'm glad you like my story though!  
  
Werekitten: Well I'm glad you love my insane musings. ^__^  
Unfortunately...considering that I've finished the story and can  
answer you truthfully that...no, they're not gonna be fixed. So  
don't get your hopes up too much...^^;;  
  
Lady Rune: *innocent look* Me? Naughty? I don't know what you're  
talking about...^_^;;; Okay, I admit it- I was the one who took  
the cookies from the cookie jar. *sigh* I'm sorry. ^__^ Just  
kidding, actually, I've had this idea in my head forever, as  
with all my ideas, they just turn progressively darker and more  
twisted as time passes. I'm glad you're enjoying it though! ^__^  
Happy reading! *wink*  
  
Shella: Aww...I'm so sorry my Shella-chan! *snuggles bunches and  
bunches* I didn't mean to hurt you! I think I should warn you  
now before you try reading -this- chapter, that I think I  
actually managed to make it -worse- than 'Inside You'.  
*sweatdrop* And the Epilogue. Even the Epilogue is cruel. O.o;;  
But you know what, I am going to make it up to you by posting  
the next chapter to 'Imaginary' later today and to try and get a  
new 'Sweet Revenge' chapter posted too. *nod* And I've also got  
a sequel to 'Blood Lust' in the works to be written, so when I  
finish 'Sweet Revenge', that'll be my next project to tackle.  
^__^ Is that better? *huggles*  
  
And on with the show...  
  
***  
  
//I just need this to be all right//  
  
//I can't feel this another night//  
  
Wufei's whole body shuddered under a suppressed groan as Duo's  
blistering heat was suddenly removed off of him, all his nerves  
tingling achingly in his sense-heightened state. The chestnut-  
haired teen rolled smoothly off the bed, his stance not at all  
acknowledging his fully nude appearance.  
  
"Duo- please, let me out of these," Wufei implored, his voice  
hoarse and all dignity forgotten as he tugged desperately at the  
shirt-shrouded handcuffs.  
  
"I'll let you out eventually, don't you worry Dragon," Duo  
smiled slowly. "I want to savor the sight for a bit longer."  
  
Underneath his cold despair, white-hot rage flared up. "I am not  
some toy for you to play with! I said take these damn things  
off!" The Asian immediately regretted the furious retort as the  
smile vanished and was replaced by an expression eerily akin to  
his Shinigami mask, the look he gave in battle that meant Death  
to all who got in his way.  
  
Not a good sign.  
  
//I can't take this, I come unglued//  
  
//I just need this to be all right//  
  
//I can't feel this another night//  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to be ordering me..." Duo  
said lowly, the ice in his tone enough to make even Heero Yuy  
flinch as he stood rigidly beside the bed. "...now are you  
Wufei?"  
  
Everything was frozen at the lethal lilt to his name, his heart  
stopped, his blood halted, the words to reply coming up blank  
and sticking in his parched throat. Panic drowned out all other  
feeling; no longer was he in shamefully consented ecstasy, the  
ire burnt out to nothing. Without the exhilarated adrenaline  
high, every single stab of pain made itself known; the  
unbearable throbbing between his legs, the stinging of cuts all  
over his wrists, ankles, and chest...  
  
The next thing Wufei knew was agony as one of his bamboo  
training poles appeared in Duo's hand, cracking down upon his  
bare skin in welting blows. The muscles under the bruised,  
bleeding flesh convulsed instinctively and his breath hitched  
into a half cry, half hiss.  
  
Duo merely laughed with each snap of the pliable wood at  
receiving only gasped phrases of Mandarin from his Dragon.  
  
Then as unexpectedly as it had began, it ended.  
  
//I can't take this, I come unglued//  
  
//I might breakdown in front of you//  
  
//Necessary to medicate//  
  
//I'm not sleeping, can't stay awake//  
  
Pride having long since been lost, Wufei didn't even bother  
trying to contain the tears of torment streaming down the sides  
of his waxen face, clinging to his sweat dampened raven hair. It  
hurt too much to move even an inch, let alone how much more it  
did as the sobs tore through his shattered walls in his weakness  
as he pleaded to the gods to save him.  
  
'Help me, Nataku...please, please help me...'  
  
But it seemed his gods wanted nothing to do with such a grave  
dishonor as he was.  
  
//Half unconscious to escape my fear//  
  
//Can't see through this//  
  
//Too much pressure//  
  
//Drowning in this//  
  
//Too much pressure//  
  
The silence was worse then the pain and laughter. All Wufei  
could hear through the pounding in his ears was himself weeping  
uncontrollably, not even able to move enough to hide his face in  
his pillow.  
  
The bamboo rod nearly fell right out of his hand as Duo's  
amusement faltered at the sight of the arrogant Gundam pilot  
crying. He had never thought that the Chinese teen would ever  
succumb to showing so much weakness in front of the other  
pilots, ever. It was why he and Heero had been at the top of his  
list of toys to play with, because those two had seemed to be  
the hardest to break.  
  
He had gotten so much pleasure out of doing it to all those OZ  
idiots and the General, and had been enjoying himself immensely  
up until just a mere moment before.  
  
What went wrong?  
  
//My head hurts, this shit isn't getting me high//  
  
//My chest is so tight, am I going to die?//  
  
//My stomach's in knots and the room starts to spin//  
  
//As I wait for this valium to slowly kick in//  
  
Pain, so much pain...Everything felt as if it were on fire,  
agonizingly creeping through his very soul like a million knives  
plunging in at once, poisoning him. There was no one to save him  
now; he was all alone to drown in the burning despair, his only  
hope being the one who was inflicting the excruciating torment.  
  
Wufei dared opening his stinging, red-rimmed eyes, attempting to  
concentrate on -something- to make the room stay in focus, but  
to no avail. Subconsciously, he was telling himself to reign his  
foolish feelings before it was too late, but harsh reality  
transcended his training and he knew to had to regain control  
just to keep from passing out or going into shock from the sheer  
nerve overload.  
  
//Can't see through this//  
  
//Too much pressure//  
  
//Drowning in this//  
  
//Too much pressure//  
  
Too much.  
  
There was just too much...he was broken, beaten, betrayed. It  
would only be far worse if he fought that ghastly stranger; the  
pain would still be coursing through his thrashed body, no  
matter how hard he tried to will it away. It was too late to go  
numb to the outside world...  
  
It was too late to hide.  
  
Duo's voice filtered through as Wufei finally stopped fighting  
and slipped into oblivion.  
  
"Just be glad I was playing nice tonight, my Dragon..."  
  
//Can't see through this//  
  
//Too much pressure//  
  
//Drowning in this//  
  
//Too much pressure//  
  
//TOO MUCH PRESSURE//  
  
***  
  
^_^;; And to make things worse...there's a cruel epilogue  
following...  
  
Click! Review! Flame! I know you want to, so don't deny it now! 


	6. Epilogue

And the epilogue...o.o;; Please don't kill me.  
  
***  
  
Wufei shivered as he shook away those first agonizing memories,  
glancing nervously around the dark living room as if -he- could  
hear his thoughts. Thinking of them made what was left of his  
sanity scream to run, run away and escape from the Hell.  
  
But of course it's screamed at him now for the past week or  
so...was it a week? Or has it been more? How much time had  
really gone by when he lay unconscious in his room?...but he  
didn't listen to that piece of sanity anymore. Sure the first  
time or two, he had almost made it out of the door, but one step  
outside instantly filled him with fear and sent him limping back  
into the safe house.  
  
Duo would know. Duo would be able to find him, no matter where  
he went.  
  
Duo owned him.  
  
Only Duo could make him lose himself in that addicting euphoria,  
despite how broken he may be.  
It made him suffer without complaint, fall easily into  
submission, just so he could disappear into nothingness and not  
feel at all...  
  
The oppressive silence shattered as the vid-phone's shrill ring  
pierced the obscurity, causing Wufei to lurch instinctively to  
his feet before his incoherent mind registered the stabbing pain  
swallowing every inch of his body. Infinite panic was the only  
thing that kept him from collapsing.  
  
He had to get to the phone before it woke up the Hell.  
  
Dizzy in near delirium, Wufei's hands splayed across the  
buttons, using the panel to support the weight his unsteady legs  
couldn't handle, and Quatre's bright face appeared on the  
screen.  
  
/Ah, Wufei! I was just calling to let you know that Trowa and I  
are on our way back to the safe house.../ The blonde Arabian cut  
off abruptly, his expression changing from cheerful to  
horrified. /Allah! Wufei, what in the world happened to you?!  
You look absolutely terrible!/  
  
He opened his mouth to respond, the truth begging to be told on  
the tip of his tongue, but a forewarning touch grasped his  
shoulder that quickly prevented him from doing so.  
  
"Now 'Fei, I thought I told you to stay in bed," The old Duo  
Maxwell grin slid perfectly into place, though there was a  
glitter in his violet eyes promising punishment later that was  
visible only to Wufei.  
  
/Duo! When did you get back? It's so good to see you!/ Quatre  
had reverted to his bright self again, though there were  
lingering creases of worry on his brow.  
  
"Ditto Q," another perfect grin. "I got here about a week and  
half ago and the place was empty, but then the Wu here came back  
a couple days ago to keep me company."  
  
The only thing holding Wufei up now was the iron grip on his  
shoulder; otherwise, he would have sank to the floor in pure  
hopelessness. Quatre couldn't sense the change in Duo, he  
couldn't tell that almost every word he had spoken was a lie,  
that it wasn't just some dangerous mission that had inflicted  
his brutal injuries like the Hell was making it sound like. The  
Sandrock pilot was going to believe everything Duo told him,  
because the old Duo Maxwell never told a lie, but he knew  
nothing of this new, sadistically warped stranger that had taken  
control.  
  
Gods, it couldn't get any worse, could it?  
  
"I-I have to go lay down..." Wufei forced out raggedly.  
  
/Oh! Well, I'll let you two go, so take care all right? We'll  
see you later!/ Quatre gave a half concerned, half cheerful  
smile and cut their connection.  
  
Duo released him, allowing Wufei to finally melt bonelessly to  
the ground, drowning in his endless sea of despair and  
resignation.  
  
"You heard him, I have to take care you now," he said, his voice  
full of sick complacency tinged with the anger at his Dragon's  
near disobedience, not a trace of the old Duo remaining.  
  
Wufei openly flinched in spite of the pain that ripped through  
his broken limbs.  
  
Oh yes, the gods answered, it could, and was about to, get much,  
much worse...  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
______________  
  
The End...or is it?  
  
Wufei: Well, obviously for me it is.  
  
DVG: *sweatdrop* I'm sorry!! *huggles* I'm sorry Wu-bear!! I  
didn't want this to turn out so brutal...  
  
Duo: But it did.  
  
DVG: Yeah...*sigh* Hopefully I haven't any faithful readers for  
this...*light bulb* I know what will make this all better! ^___^  
I'll write the sequel to 'Blood Lust'! Everyone's been  
requesting it, so that's what I'll do! I promise I'll make up  
for it by writing a sequel to 'Blood Lust'! I swear!  
  
^____^ Review? And please don't kill me... 


End file.
